Magic Handcuffs
by Umi5
Summary: Shapener dressed as a magician?! and Videl and Gohan are handcuffed together for 5 days! Okay okay pretty lame I know, but read it anyway. Please! It's G/V. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

            Hey everyone this chapter 1 in html form. Sorry about that. -.-; I didn't know it would do that, and I just figured out how to put it in html! Thanks for the reviews! And I hope this helps. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan awoke when a frying pan collided with his head. Shooting straight up he became slightly confused with his surroundings. Then it finally clicked in where he was. You see gohan moved out of his house so he could be closer to his school, Orange Star High School. Bulma had given him the capsule house, full equipped with a G.R. a large fridge, and to his dismay an alarm clock. But come now, this isn't just any alarm clock that goes beep, we're talking about Bulma here! This type of alarm clock has a built in frying pan!!

            Gohan glared at his alarm clock. He tried so many times to break the dumb thing, but was never successful. Gohan got up took a quick shower, dressed, (of course) and ate breakfast before running off to school.

            The first thing Gohan noticed when he walked into the classroom was one, everyone was standing around talking, and two there was no teacher in sight, confused Gohan sat down in his desk. He went to ask Videl what was going on, but she turned her head away. Gohan blinked, 'must not be in a good mood.' He then turned to ask Erasa but she wasn't there. "Huh?"

            Suddenly a piece of black cloth brushed against his face. Looking up he saw none other than Sharpner dressed like a magician?! "What the heck?!" Gohan fell out of his chair.

            "Sharpener, what are you doing?!" A voice snapped behind him. Gohan turned and saw Videl staring in shock at Sharpener, mouth a gap. 

            "I always knew I had that affect on women." Smirked Sharpener. Videl glared at him.

            "Sharpener, why are you wearing a cape and top hat?" Gohan asked carefully.

            Sharpener sighed and slumped down, "Erasa's birthday is in 5 days."

            "And what does that have to do with…that?"

            "Erasa loves magic and well I just thought, well maybe…um, if I performed some magic at her birthday she'd go out with me." Sharpener blushed.

            'Wow, I didn't know he liked Erasa! Well, this is intrasting…' "Well, if you need any help," Gohan was cut off.

            "Great! I was hoping you'd say that!" Sharpner suddenly snaped on hand cuffs around Videl's and Gohan's wrists. 

            "What the!"

            "Huh?"

            "Sharpener, get these off me right now!!" Videl screamed in rage.

            "Alright." Sharpener put a black cloth over the handcuffs, "Hocus Pocus!" Sharpener quickly yanked off the cloth to reveal their cuffed wrists.

            "Um…correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the cuffs suppose to like come undone or something like that?" Gohan scratched the back of his head in confusion.

            "Yes." Videl spat.

            "Here let me try again. Hocus Pocus and a whole lot of other junk." Once again he pulled off the cloth only to reveal their cuffed wrists. He tried several more times before finally giving up.

            "Why don't you try the keys?" Gohan asked logically.

            "Ummm…cause I didn't buy them."

            "What?!" Videl shrieked, "What kind of Moron doesn't buy the stupied keys?!"

            "Videl, it's okay." Gohan tried to calm her down.

            "Okay? How is this okay, Son Gohan!" Videl snapped.

            "Well, don't you have handcuff keys? You could use them to open it." Gohan smiled.

            "Oh fine." Pulling out the keys she began trying to shove it in. "What the! These blasted keys are too big! Videl through the keys down.

            "Well, we could always brake them."

            "No!" Sharpener quickly covered the chain with his hands. "You can't break them!"

            "And why not? I'm not going to stay chained to this loser any longer!" Videl's face began to turn red.

            "Gee, thanks Videl." Gohan muttered.

            "Please Videl." Sharpener begged, "look I'll go and buy the keys. I promise!!"

            "Umm…from which magic store did you purchase these from?" Gohan asked.

            "From Magic and More. Why?"

            "They closed down, like three days ago…"

            Sharpener's eyes widen, "What?!"

            "That settles it then we're breaking them now!" Videl ordered in an almost possessed way.

            "Wait! Please don't. I'll figure out some thing k'. Just wait until after Erasa's birthday. If I can't figure a way to get them off than you can break them off." 

            Before Videl could comment the principle came on over the intercom, "Good morning students. I have some bad news. The teachers are all on strike so therefore you must all return home until further notice. That is all."

            At first it was silent as the announcement began to sink into the minds of the students. Once it did a sudden cheer rose up. Then the students all ran out of the room, including sharpener, leaving Videl and Gohan alone.

            "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Videl." Gohan got up and began to walk which in turn caused Videl to be dragged across the floor.

            "Stop it, Gohan!" 

            Gohan looked down to see Videl struggling to untangle herself from her fallen desk. "Sorry Videl, guess I forgot."

            Videl got up and dusted herself off. She grabbed her cell and dialed, "Hi Henry it's Videl…No, I'm fine but the teachers went on strike so I'm going to be at Erasa's house for the next couple of days…alright I will. Bye."

            "You're going to Erasa's?" Gohan asked confused.

            "No, I'm going to your house dummy."

            "But why did you say you're going to Erasa's?"

            "Because I don't want my dad hunting you down."

            "Gee, didn't know you cared." Videl hmphed and started to walk out with Gohan following. Shaking his head he thought, 'this is going to be the longest 5 days of my life!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi Ya'll!!! Tell me what you think should happen while Videl is with Gohan for 5 days!! Oh, my. Will they kill each other (or will Videl attempt to kill Gohan) or maybe something else? The only way to find out is to R/R        -Umi      


	2. The demon on Bulma's shoulder

Hey ya'll! It's Umi. Look I really would Love ideas for this story! It would help out soooo much! You know weird situations to put them in ect. Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer so ummmm…yhea I don't own DBZ. 

Thank you soooo much to everyone that reviewed!!!! Especially David! You helped a lot! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Ch 2)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan allowed Videl to lead him around the city for an hour. 'You'd think she'd give up and ask me where I live by now. But noooo she's too stubborn.'

            Suddenly Gohan found himself on the ground on top of Videl. Blushing furiously he got off her, "S…sorry Videl."

            "Why did you run into me?! Can't you do anything right?" Videl was sprawled undignified on the ground. (A.N. How dare she yell at poor Gohan!)

            "I said I was sorry."

            "Gohan, umm…where exactly do you live?" Videl inquired nervously.

            Gohan had a hard time suppressing a smirk. "I live about 9 blocks that way." He pointed in opposite direction they where headed in. Videl sweat dropped but this time allowed Gohan to lead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(at Gohan's)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            'Wow, this is a nice apartment building! I wonder how he could afford it!' The building was fairly large. It was painted white with blue lining. The door was made of wood and had the Capsule Corp's logo engraved in it.

            Gohan opened the door and lead her in. Videl gasp, 'This is just one house!' "Wow, Gohan I didn't know you were rich!"

            Gohan scratched his head nervously, "I'm not. I don't even have a job."

            "Then how did you afford this?" Swiping her hand to display the living room. He had a black couch with two over stuffed matching chairs, a fire place with a mantel that was decorated with pictures and a sculpture, and a coffee table made of a dark oak and elegantly crafted.

            Gohan laughed nervously, "Yhea I know I wouldn't have decorated it like this. Way too expensive for my taste, but that's Bulma for you." Gohan shrugged.

            "Wait a minute, did you say Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs President of Capsule Corps?!" 

            "Yhea, do you know her?"

            Videl's mouth hung agape before finally rupting, "YOU KNOW THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD SO WELL THAT SHE GAVE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!!"

            Gohan whimpered in pain as he covered his ears, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal,"

            "Big Deal, BIG DEAL! Of course it's a big deal!!! You jerk!" 

"Sorry." Suddenly Gohan's face lit up. "Hey Videl, Bulma can help us out! She's a genius so opening a little lock should be no problem for her!" ^-^

            "Really?"

            "Yhea, come on!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Capsule Corps)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The ride to Capsule Corps was anything but smooth. Gohan had to lean over (they took the chopper k') to give Videl enough slack so she could steer it. But the helicopter was small and crowded, Gohan just could not get comfortable and at times would accidentally jerk his wrists causing them to narrowly escape colliding with a mountain. The whole time Gohan was mentally cursing the fact that it would have been so much easier and faster if he just flew them there. But all in all they both escaped with only minor injuries.

            Gohan quickly knocked on the door, then waited patiently for someone to open it. "Maybe no ones home." Videl shrugged.

            Gohan narrowed his eyes. They were home, Bulma was down in her lab and gohan could sense Vegeta sitting on his lazy butt watching T.V. This deeply irritated Gohan so he inhaled a deep breath and, "Vegeta you lazy, good for nothing, weak prince…" He didn't get to finish because Vegeta threw open the door. Videl yelped and ducked behind Gohan. Gohan smiled, "Hiya Veggie!" Dragging Videl they ducked under his arm and entered the house. 

            "What do you want, brat?" Vegeta snapped.

            "Where's Bulma?" Gohan asked unfazed. (Yes he does know where she is, he's just being polite that's all.)

            'How in the world can Gohan act so calm?! I mean this is Bulma's husband! Wasn't he like an axe murder or something?'

            Vegeta glared at Gohan, then he noticed their chained wrists. He cocked an eyebrow and a smirk crawled across his face, "What, afraid you'll lose your mate?"

            "Shut up Vegeta! She's not my mate!"

            Vegeta snorted as Gohan shoved him out of the way and headed toward Bulma's lab. 

            Gohan led Videl down the maze of hallways. Okay so it was more like Videl running full speed in order to keep up with the fuming Gohan. Then suddenly Videl slammed into what felt like a brick wall, but was actually Gohan. 

            Gohan began to type in some numbers that caused the door to open. Obviously it didn't open fast enough because Gohan pushed it the rest of the way.

            Bulma was recording some data from her new invention, and truthfully it wasn't looking good. When she heard the door being forced open and hard footsteps she sighed. 'Now what does the ignorant prince want?' out loud she yelled, "**Vegeta did I not tell you not to bother me today! I'm too busy to**…Oh, hi Gohan. What are you doing here?" She place her clip bored on top of mysteries invention and walked over to Gohan. 

            Gohan was trying to calm himself down; today had not been a good day for him. "Bulma, I just need you to open this." Gohan said as he presented his and Videl's wrists.

            "Oh, is that all?" suddenly that little demon began to whisper into her ear, 'Wait a minute Bulma, honey, look at this situation that Gohan has found himself in. Wouldn't now be a good time to play matchmaker? Yes, you see it know." 

            "Gohan will you excuse me for a moment please." Bulma ran into her office and called Chichi.

Ring Ring 

Chichi: Hello, this is Chichi.

Bulma: Hey Chi! Gohan's here and you wouldn't believe what's up with him!

Chichi: What is it? 

Bulma: Gohan is handcuff to a very pretty young lady.

Chichi:  What?! Why?

Bulma: I'm not sure, but think about it Grandchildren!

Chichi: Grandchildren!!! What's your idea?

Bulma: Easy leave them the way they are.

Chichi: Okay!!

Bulma: Great I'll send them over in a little bit.

Chichi: All right, bye! 

Bulma: Bye.

            Bulma walked out of her office and notice Gohan and Videl had found a place to sit. "Sorry Gohan kun, but I can't help you." 

            "What?!" Gohan and Videl jumped out of their chairs. 

            "You've got to be kidding me!" Gohan grabbed his hair.

            "I'm sorry, but I just don't have the time. By the way who's this young lady?" Bulma smiled at Videl.

            "I'm Videl."

            Bulma frowned, "Hercule Satan's daughter huh. I feel sorry for you. Do you go to Gohan's school? Oopse, break's over. You guys need to leave now, bye!" Bulma shoved them out of her lab. "Oh, and Chichi wants to see you Gohan!" 

            Gohan moaned. "What's wrong Gohan? It's only your mother."

            "You don't know my mother, she'll go crazy if she see me like this!" 

            "What's that suppose to mean!"

            "Nothing Videl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey ya'll! Thanks again for all those that reviewed! You all are so awesome! I was planning on going on with this chapter but it was getting kind of long. So I decided to stop here. So you'll just have to wait until next time to find out Chichi's, Goku's, Goten's and Trunk's reaction! Review!  

                                                                        -Umi


	3. Meet the Family

Hey ya'll! How is ya? Well, I've received several reviews and thank everyone who's been sending them! Ya'll are great! Before I forget I don't own DBZ k'. Well this Chapter 3 or 2b which ever you prefer!  Oh, and sorry this is sooo late, I'm been very busy! I leave super early, come back in the afternoon for about 45 min then leave again returning late at night. So I haven't had any time to update, and I'm sorry about it. In fact the only reason I'm updating today is that I'm sick!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Videl and Gohan made the long walk to Gohan's parents. Flying was too much of a hassle, besides Gohan was in no hurry to get home. But the silence was beginning to drive Videl insane! "Umm…Gohan?"

            "Hmm"

            "What's your family like?"

            "(Chuckles) Not like any normal family. I can tell you that much."

            "Why can't you tell me more?" Videl almost whined. She felt this was the perfect time to drag information from him.

            "There is no way to describe my family. There's just not enough letters in alphabet."

            "Come on, your family can't be that bad!" Videl had always pictured his family as something off those old 60s showes. You know the quite, perfect, little family. 

            "You'll just have to see for yourself."

            Videl had tempted to start several conversations after that, but it just wasn't happening. _'Why won't he tell me anything! Every time I get something out of him, even the smallest bit of info, I just end up with more questions then I started with! I know he does it on purpose!'_

            "Well, we're here." Gohan's nervous voice dragged her out of her thoughts. Gohan went to open the door when it suddenly flung open and a man ran out trying to escape a woman who was flinging a frying pan wildly.   

            "**Goku, I told you not to touch any of the food until dinner!!**" The black haired woman screamed enraged.

            The man whimpered as the frying pan collided with his head. "But I was hungry."

            "**I don't care!**"

            "I'm sorry Chichi. I really am." Goku said using his innocent act.

            You could see Chichi struggling to stay angry with him, but finally gave up, "*sigh* Just next time do as I ask."

            "Yes, Chichi." Goku brightened realizing his performance worked. As it almost always did, I might add.

            That's when Chichi noticed her oldest son standing next to a very pretty young lady. She had black hair that was placed into two pigtails and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. _'Bulma was right; she looks like she'd make a great wife for my Gohan! I'll just have to help them out though, considering his naïve nature he received from his father.'_ "Hi Gohan, who's this young lady?" Chichi smiled.

            Gohan looked down at Videl, who was trying to figure out where the frying pan disappeared to, nervously, "Oh, this…umm…she's my friend, Videl."

            "Hello Videl, my name is Chichi, I'm Gohan's mom."

            "How do you do?" Videl went to shake her hand but found that she couldn't move it due to the little fact that it was still chained to Gohan's wrist. Videl blushed in embarrassment.

            "Don't worry about it. Why don't you two come inside, dinner's ready and is probably getting cold!" Then she disappeared into the house followed by a cheering Goku. 

            Gohan looked down at Videl, "Shall we?" Videl slowly nodded her head not sure what to expect anymore. Just that display alone totally burst her vision of his family. 

            Unfortunately, Videl did not know the little daily routine that occurred between the brothers, Son Gohan and Goten. But found out first hand when she was suddenly pulled down to the floor. Landing with an 'oomph' she heard a high pitch voice rambling on about…well she wasn't sure what it was about. Looking over she saw the cutest little chibi sitting on Gohan's chest.   

            Gohan pushed himself up to a sitting position as the little chibi tumbled off his chest. The little chibi climbed to his feet and smiled at Videl, "Hi I'm Goten! Are you the one that's going to help Gohan give Mama her grandbabies?" Videl's eyes widened at this then began to blush furiously. Gohan growled a warning at his little brother, who cocked his head as if asking 'What?'

            "Gohan, help Videl off the ground and come and eat dinner before your father eats it all!" 

            "*Clang* Ooow, Chichi, that hurt."

            Gohan quickly led Videl to the table, sat down and quickly began shoveling food into his mouth. Videl looked around and saw that both Gohan's dad and little brother were eating at the same rate. She began to have a sick feeling in her stomach. "Don't worry eventually you get use to it. Here I saved you some." Chichi pushed a plate in front of her. 

            Videl thanked her and began to try to eat but found it very difficult. (She's right handed and her right hand is the one cuffed) Every time she brought some food to her mouth her hand would be yanked in Gohan's direction and it would land on his plate where it was instantly eaten. She frowned at this and began to eat with her left hand, it felt strange but it was either that or feed Gohan. 

            After all the food was gone, much to Videl's surprise 'cause it was a lot of food, Chichi instructed Gohan to take Videl to his room. Once the door was closed Gohan turned to Videl, "Sorry about that."

            "Well, I have to say they're not what I expected!" 

            Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Well, what **did** you expect?"

            Gohan and Videl walked over to his bed and sat down, "Oh, well…you know, the perfect little family thing going on."

            Gohan couldn't help but laugh. Come on guys can you blame him?! "Perfect, little family?!" Repeating it only caused him to start laughing harder.

            Videl's face turned red, but not from embarrassment, no from anger, "And just what was I suppose to think Son, Gohan? Mr. I-get-perfect-scores-on-all-my-tests! Who's soooo naïve to the ways of this world you'd think that you were some sort of alien or something!" Gohan tried to get away from the screaming Videl by slipping off the bed then running for his life, but that supposed action only caused Gohan and Videl to crumble to the floor. They may have been in an embarrassing position but sure shut Videl up!

            Down stairs Chichi heard the screaming and smiled, _'Yes, she'd make a great wife for Gohan!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yhea, I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Gohan and Videl are going to try and sneak into her house to retrieve some of her belongings. The only problem is that her father is home! Please R/R so I can get this next one to you! J 

                                                                                                            -Umi  __


	4. Videl's place

Hi ya'll! Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was grounded, and my dad took the power cord to my computer so yhea. But here's this chapter and don't forget to review!!! Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far, you're so awesome! Oh, and I don't own DBZ. By curiosity what is it about Gohan that makes him so much fun to torture? 

-Umi

*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan awoke next to something very soft and very warm. _'Mmmm and smells good too.'_ Opening his eyes slowly to see what he was hugging found it to be none other than, "Videl?!" Gohan jumped upward, smashed his head into the ceiling, and fell back on top of the bed with small bits of debris falling on his face. All the while Videl amazingly stayed asleep. (A.N She's a hard sleeper! ^-^) Gohan stiffened, _'What is Videl doing in my bed?'_

            **_'Well Gee, lets think about this Gohan, why do you think she's in your bed?' _**(A.N. Just incase you haven't figured that's the little voice inside Gohan's head.)

            'I don't know.' 

            **_'Think about it real hard.'_**__

_            * Blink * blink *_

_            **'You don't remember do you? You really are a baka!'**_

****_'No, I don't remember…hey you insulted me!'_

            ' * sigh * How about we do a recap. Let's see…Oh yes, here they are! * Pulls out pictures and begins slide show * This one is of Sharpener dressed as magician. Hehehe. Here is him confessing his love for Erasa-. These are the teachers on strike. Hmmm…those must be some pretty old signs, Flower power and Go against the furs? * shakes head * This is that mischievous look both Bulma and your mother had. * Shudders * Oh, and the most important thing, your handcuffed wrists. Here are some of the sleeping arrangements you both tried. When you tried to sleep on the floor you had to hold your hand up but it went dead on you. So that's how you ended up in bed together.  There, that should do it! J' 

            'L'

            'J'

            'L'

            'What's wrong? Come on man this is every male, hormonal driven, teenager's dream! Being bound to a beautiful girl with no way out! Hello, what's there to be sad about?!'

            'I'm hungry.'

            'You think of food at a time like this? How pathetic.'

            'Hey, wait a minute! I thought I was getting better!'

            'Nani? What do you mean?'

            'You, the voice in my head.'

            'Hey, I'm doing you a favor by staying here! At least you could appreciate me, instead of assuming you've gone crazy or something! You ungrateful baka! I'm leaving! * poof *'

            'Hello? HHHeeeeellllllllooooo?' "Wow, he's gone!"

            " * Yawn * Whose gone, Gohan?" (A.N. Wow, she finally awakens!)

            "Huh? Hey you're awake! Now we can eat breakfast!" Gohan yanked Videl out of bed (A.N. They're still wearing their clothes from the day before.) and ran downstairs, quickly devouring his and some of Videl's (She's still not use to the whole left-handed thing) breakfast.  

            'Yes! That was great! Now what were you saying, voice? * waits awhile * Hmmmm I guess he really is gone.' 

            "Gohan?" Videl's voice interrupted his search for the little voice inside his head.

            "What?"

            "I need to get some stuff from my house…and umm…"

            "I don't see the problem. You can go to your house and I'll stay here." 

            Videl smacked herself in the head, "Gohan, hello! We can't go anywhere alone for the next four days!" 

            Gohan blushed, "Sorry, I forgot. Well, what do you need at your house?"

            "Clothes, Shampoo and conditioner, tooth brush, hair brush, and ummmm…yhea I think that's about it." Videl counted her fingers. "So we need to go to my house."

            "Well, you could always borrow my mother's stuff." Videl's nose wrinkled at that proposal, "Or not."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (At Videl's)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Well, come on let's go in." Videl dragged Gohan toward the front door, but abruptly stopped when a booming voice shook the near by trees, "HA! I'M THE CHAMP! NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS ME! HAHAHAHA!"

            "Huh, what's my dad doing home? He's never home!" Videl whined but quickly covered her mouth and hide behind the side of the house. 

            "What's." "sssshhhh" "what's wrong?" Gohan whispered to Videl.

            "My dad's home, and I don't want him seeing us like this."

            "Don't worry I'm not to keen on seeing him either," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

            "What was that?"

            "Oh, nothing!" Gohan threw his hands up in defense. 

            Videl glared at him suspiciously, "Fine, come over here." Videl lead him to a bush beside the house. Pushing the bush aside she slipped into a small broken window with Gohan following after her. Videl looked around the dark basement and began walking, weaving around this and that. 

            "Wow, Videl! Do you do this a lot?" Gohan knew that Videl couldn't see anything, and yet she weaved around the room as though she could see.

            Videl continued to look forward, "Yhea, well when you live with a man like my father you try every method to stay away from him. So sneaking in and out is something I've done for a long time."

            "That's why you can navigate through here so well with out being able to see!" Gohan said impressed.

            "Yeah, but keep it down. I really don't want my father catching us! He could kill someone like you." Videl said in all seriousness. (A/N: we all know that Hercule could not kill him but Videl doesn't know at this time.)

            "Someone like me?" Gohan asked cocking an eyebrow. 

            "Well, you know. Oh, give me a break Gohan; you're too skinny to have any real strength to compare that of my dad's. I'm sorry to say but that's just the way it is."

            This really peeved Gohan, he is sayin-jin after all and for someone to compare his strength to that of Hercule's, well let's just say it doesn't sit well. Videl slowly opened the door and looked up the stairs. "Come on the cost is clear. Be quiet." Gohan nodded but the first step he took a loud creaking sound came forth. "Gohan I told you to be quiet!" Videl hissed at him. Now Gohan's at a small disadvantage here, he doesn't have the experience that Videl has about sneaking in and out of houses. Normally if he'd ever had to sneak out he'd just hover but he couldn't do that here, or could he? 

            Gohan began to hover little ways above the ground, but kept his eyes glued on Videl so he could quickly return to the floor if she just happened to look behind her. Unfortunately, he was so engrossed on watching Videl that he didn't notice he was going higher and higher until he hit his head on the ceiling and fell to the ground. "Oof."

            Videl held back a scream as she was pulled down the stairs landing on top of Gohan as they slid the rest of the way. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Videl eyes grew large with panic and she quickly snatched herself and Gohan off the floor and hid in the shadows. On top of the stairs stood Hercule peering down. It almost seemed as if he was staring right at them but he turned around and laughed, "I TOLD YOU WERE HEARING THINGS!! THERE'S NOTHING DOWN THERE! HAHAHA!!!" Gohan cringed at the sound of the voice.

            "Gees Gohan next time be quieter! You almost got us caught!"

            "Sorry Videl I'm not as good at sneaking in and out of a house as you are!" Gohan shot back. She'd been insulting him all day, and though he was use to it just the fact that she compared him to Hercule was beyond bad! 

            Videl was taken back by his comment; it was unlike Gohan to talk back. 'Or maybe there's even more to Gohan then I originally thought.' Videl nodded and once again traveled up the stairs, this time Gohan walked but put his foot exactly where Videl had put hers. 

            They made it safely up the stairs but now they had to find a way to get to Videl's room without getting caught. Videl slowly slipped around the right corner while Gohan just walked, he figured if Videl got around without getting caught so would he. They began walking down the hall when they heard several footsteps coming their way. "Oh, no that might be my dad! Come on this way." Videl tugged Gohan into a room then left the door a jar just enough to peek through.

            The footsteps became louder as did the voices. Three distinct voices were heard. "Oh, Mr. Hercule will be so pleased with the new gym!" said a short blonde guy.

            "I agree!" A very large fat guy boomed.

            "Hurry up so we can show it to him." That voice belong to…

            "Sharpener!" Videl hissed "When I get my hands on him I'll…I'll…Ugh! I don't know what I'll do but it'll be something pretty bad!"

            "Videl, chill out! I thought we didn't want to get caught." Gohan whispered in her ear. 

            Videl shivered as his hot breath tickled her skin causing her to lose concentration, "Umm…yhea, yhea you're right."

            Gohan gave her a funny looked but shrugged his shoulders. "They're gone, let's go."

            Videl nodded and led him toward the living room. 'Why did Dad have to make it so there's only one-way to my room? And it just happens that you've got to go through all the most commonly used rooms?!' Videl looked into the living room. 'Just my luck! Dad just has to be sitting on his lazy butt watching T.V.!' She made a low growl and motioned Gohan to crawl behind the couch with her. They carefully watched Hercule to make sure he wouldn't catch them. Suddenly Hercule swung his hand behind the couch dangling and cm from Gohan's face. His eyes widen with surprise but then he realized that Hercule wore some strong cologne! His nose began to itch and eyes began to water, a sneeze was defiantly coming. Videl realized this panic and covered his mouth and plugged his nose. Seeing Gohan's eyes water even more she reached for the discarded pillow and quickly removed her hand an shoved the pillow into his face. Immediately Gohan sneezed, and it took all of Videl's might not to be thrown against the wall. Gohan smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'thank you'.

            Once they got out of the living room they had to go through the kitchen. "No one's here." Videl tiptoed across the kitchen floor with Gohan following. But hey Gohan's a sayin and this is a kitchen he can't just leave with out a little snack! Gohan stopped at the fridge and opened it. "What are you doing?" Videl hissed.

            "I'm really hungry, Videl, and you don't mind if I get a little snack do you?" Gohan gave her his best puppy dog eyes and to say the least they worked.

            "Fine, but a fast one! We don't want to get caught!" Gohan smiled and pulled out about half of what was stocked in the fridge and began eating it. Videl's eyes were huge; he just kept eating and eating! What ever he pulled out was gone in a matter of seconds! Soon the fridge was pretty much cleaned out accept for a thing a green olives, he never really liked those too much. Gohan turned around to the gaping Videl. "What's wrong?"

            "You just…just ate all my food!"

            "Huh? No I didn't there's still some olives in there." Gohan pointed out.

            "I thought I told a little snack!"

            Gohan whimpered "But that was a little snack!"

            "An entire fridge full of food now in your stomach is a little snack?!" Videl shouted but quickly covered her mouth.

            "SWEET PEA, IS THAT YOU?" Videl looked around panicky. Gohan grabbed and ran out of the kitchen to the door at the end of the hall. Shutting the door behind him he breathed a sigh of relief.

            Videl looked around and realized they had made it into her room. "Gohan we made it, this is my room." Videl tugged on the handcuffs so she could go move around the room and retrieve her stuff. As Videl started quickly dumping random objects into a duffel bag Gohan looked around. There was a full bed underneath the window and a desk a little further away. On top of the desk there was a computer with several papers scattered around it. On the other side of the room were a bookshelf, a dresser, and a stereo. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, and there were pictures decorating the walls and tabletops. There were a lot of her and Erasa. There was even some with Sharpener in it! But what really surprised him was a picture of him on the desk. It looked like she had been spying on him when she took the picture due to the wall that took up about half the picture. 

            "Hey, I don't remember you taking this picture." 

            Videl blushed, "Umm…well…uhh can you help me with this?"

            Gohan turned around and picked up the duffel bag. Videl's and Gohan's heads snapped around when they heard the doorknob being jingled. "SWEET PEA ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Oh my god, oh my god! My dad can't see us like this! What are we going to do?"

Gohan looked and saw the window was open, quickly scooping Videl up he jumped out the window just as Hercule opened the door. Hercule seeing no one turned and walked out the room. Gohan released his breath and looked down at Videl who had her eyes shut and was clinging on to him for dear life. "Videl it's okay you can open your eyes now." 

Videl slowly opened her eyes and well…she screamed. Wouldn't you? They're hovering several feet in the air with no lifeline. Gohan clamped a hand over her mouth, realizing his mistake. Gohan quickly flew to the outskirts of the city before setting down a pretty shaken up but still angry Videl. Videl eyed Gohan, "What just happened."

*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, tell me what you think! I'm always open for ideas! I love ideas. ^-^ Anyways R/R please!                                                                                                                             


	5. Sometimes I wish my heart would just Shu...

Hey every one! Well I'm back from Japan. It was great! But it was also too hot and humid there. Here's chapter 5. This one's kinda mushy but it's got to happen somewhere in this story. Thank you to those that reviewed! Ya'll are awesome! 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What just happened?" Videl turned around looking Gohan straight in the eye. 

            "Ummm…well you see…I can…uh no, umm…hehe I don't know." Gohan fidget nervously. Videl wasn't buying it, well who would?

            Videl narrowed her eyes, "Look it, Gohan, you better tell me what happened before I beat you up so bad you'll never be able to walk again!"

            Now Gohan knew she couldn't beat him up that badly but he did know from experience that women could do crueler stuff. It's impossible to live with a woman like Chichi and still be naïve to that little fact. "Well, umm…truthfully I can uh kinda fly." Videl raised an eyebrow. "Really! How else did we get from your house to the other side of town so quickly?"

            "I don't know! But it couldn't have been cause you flew us here, I mean flying is impossible!"

            "Not if you think happy thoughts!"

            "Gohan! That's not part of the script!"

            "Sorry, where were we? No it isn't. You can ask any of my friends! Most of them can fly!" Gohan, now returning to the story, said. 

            "And just where will I find these friends of yours, in the insane asylum?!" Gohan looked hurt but things started to unravel in her head. _'Wait a minute, both the Gold fighter and Sayinman can fly, and now Gohan can fly does that mean that they're all the same person? Maybe if I play my cards right I'll finally get my questions answered." _"So you can fly, huh. Okay, I believe you."

            Gohan stared at her in disbelief. _"Wow, she actually believes me? How'd that happen?"_ " Well, uh…thanks Videl."

            "So how about you fly us to your parents."

            "Ummmm…okay, I guess." A tiny squeal escaped from Videl as Gohan quickly picked her up and arranged her into a cradled position. A small smirk formed briefly on Gohan's face, "Hold on tight." And before Videl could respond Gohan shot off into the sky. Going as fast as he could without turning Super Sayin Gohan began performing acrobats in the sky. Twisting, flipping, diving the whole nine yards. Let's just say Videl was more than a little shaken up once she reached the ground.

            "Videl, are you all right?" Gohan gently placed her onto the ground in front of his house. He placed his hand on her shoulder noting how she was trembling. 

            Then she suddenly whirled around hitting Gohan in the face with her pigtails, "I was just carried thousands of feet up in the sky, was let go to do a free fall, was caught just before hitting the ground, **and you ask me if I'm alright?!**" 

            "But you didn't get hurt…"

            "**That's not the point! The point is I could have!**"

            "Sorry, Videl." Gohan looked down at his shoes.

            Videl eyes softened. _'He looks so cute when he's sorry. Huh where'd that come from?'_

_            'Me.'_

_            'Hey who are you?'_

_            'Ummm…I guess you can just say I'm your heart. It's the easiest way to explain it.'_

_            'And you think he's cute?'_

_            'Isn't he?'_

_            'Are you crazy? You can't think he's cute!'_

_            'Why not? You do!'_

_            'I do not!'_

_            'Yes you do because I do! He's cute, hot, sweet, smart, and can fly! What more could you want?'_

_            'How about some one who's not oblivious to everything.'_

_            'What, you don't like him 'cause he can't tell that you're flirting with him?'_

_            'I am not flirting with him!'_

_            'Get off your high horse! I know perfectly well you've been flirting with him! Hello, I am your heart here. You like him and wish he'd ask you out, but you want him to make the first move 'cause you're old fashion.'_

_            'I am not old fashion!'_

_            'Then make the first move.'_

_            'Fine I will.'_

_            'Ahhh so you admit you like him.'_

_            'What?! No, you tricked me! That's not fair!'_

_            'Just admit it.'_

_            '__fine grumble I like him.'_

_            'What'd you say?'_

_            'I said I like him okay! I do think he's hot and yes I do wish he'd just kiss me right now! Is that so wrong?!'_

            Suddenly Videl was thrown out of her 'conversation' when she felt herself hit the ground and warm lips suddenly claiming her's. Gohan quickly scampered off her throwing his little brother off his back. His face beat red he apologized, "S…sorry Videl. My uh…little brother tackled me and I landed on top of you. I didn't really mean it. Umm…please don't hurt me." Videl recovered from her shock and looked at Gohan sternly. He just fidgeted, "Well…how about we go inside? It's dinner time."

            Gohan turned to lead Videl into the house completely missing the blush the crept along her cheeks. _'So how'd that feel?'_

            Videl softly grazed her lips with her fingers. 'Soft and sweet like…' 

_            'Ahhh, so you do like him. That kiss just proved it!'_

_            'Shut up!' _

Dinner was the same as any other night she'd been there. As they were clearing the table Chichi got a whiff of Gohan. "Gohan, you need a shower! Go up stairs and take one now!" She demanded scrunching up her nose.

            Gohan blushed, "Mom! I can't do that!"

            "Oh, yes you can and you will! Here take these." She handed them each a blindfold and shooed them up the stairs. "And if you don't take a shower I'm not feeding you for a month!"

            "Like I'm going to be here for a month. I'll just go back to my apartment." Gohan grumbled crossly. Videl looked at him and laughed. They walked into the bathroom together.

            "Okay, now how exactly are we going to do this?" Videl looked up at Gohan questionably. 

            "Ummm…well, I guess I'll take a shower first, in less of course you want to?" Videl shook her head no. "So you can put on your blindfold and I'll get undressed. Alright?"

            "Alright." Videl agreed nervously. Gohan helped her get her blindfold on then he tried to take off his shirt but found that he couldn't get his left arm out. "Hey Videl will you hold my shirt for me? Thanks."

            Poor Videl had a hard time, I mean she was handcuffed to a…ummm never mind. We won't even go there.

            Gohan finished dressed and then it was Videl's turn. "Gohan you have to bend down so I can help you with that!" Videl tied Gohan's blindfold on really tight and knotted it well. Videl then climbed into the shower. Gohan had the same problem as Videl and once again we will not go there either. 

            Suddenly Videl slipped in the shower taking Gohan down with her. Gohan hit is head hard on the edge of the bathtub and tried to get up. But the hit made him dizzy and he fell backward sending Videl flying on top of him. Videl quickly got up reached for the towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. Gohan slipped the blindfold off and held his head. "Gohan what do you think you're doing?"

            Shaking his head to dismiss the last of his dizziness he looked at Videl. He blushed seeing her in only a towel. He turned his head and stared at the floor. "Sorry V…Videl."

            "Just keep looking that way so I can change, got it!" Gohan only nodded and Videl quickly changed all the while grumbling curses and threats toward Sharpener.

            Gohan and Videl slipped into his room and climbed into his bed. Videl being so exhausted from the day's events fell right to sleep. Not realizing it she began to snuggle closer to Gohan forcing his arm around her so she could lay her head on his chest. Freezing, Gohan did nothing. 

            '**_What's wrong man? She's just sleeping._**_'_

_            'She's lying on top of me. Maybe I should wake her.'_

_            '**Why? She's happy. If she didn't want to sleep like that she wouldn't have put herself in that position, right?**'_

_            'Yhea but,'_

_            '**But what? You don't mind and she doesn't mind, so where's the problem?**'_

_            'She's lying on top of me!'_

_            '**Look at her, doesn't she look so peaceful and beautiful?**'_

_            'Well yhea she does…'_

_            '**Don't you just want to hold her?**'_

_            'Yhea.'_

_            '**Maybe even try those lips of her's.**'_

_            'What?! No! I can't do that! She doesn't even like me!'_

_            '**But you like her!**'_

_            'No I don't! She's rude, loud, always yelling at me and belittling me.'_

_            '**That's what makes her so Sayin like! She has a fiery temper, she's a challenge.**'_

_            'Whose side are you on?'_

_            '**Yours, you just don't realize it yet.**'_

_            'Shut up and let me sleep.'_

_            '**Not until you say I'm right!**'_

_            'Fine, you're right okay! I do like her temper is that enough for you!'_

_            '**That's all I needed. Nightie night.**'_

Gohan looked down at the sleeping Videl and smiled then soon fell asleep.

**** 

*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's it! Please, please help find some weird situation to put them in. Just having them fall on top of each other is going to work all the time. I need ideas! So R/R! That way this story can get a lot funnier!

                                                                                                -Umi

P.S. If you'd like to e-mail me your ideas just send them to dragons_dream15@hotmail.com in Subject box please put MH5. Thanks!


	6. Why does school always screws things up?

Well, the long wait is over! Sorry about that ^.^; I won't make any excuses either, I was being bad. But I have to thank all those that reviewed and sent e-mails to me. It helped me soooo much! Oh, and I did not purchase DBZ between my last chapter and this one so it still does not belong to me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A small figure with wild dark hair peeked his head through the door. Spotting the massive lump in the bed a wicked grin crawled along his face. Slowly he opened the door, and got in ready position. At the sound of a silent shot the small boy took off and landed cannon ball style on his unsuspecting, and yet strangely soft, victim. A piercing cry arose and Gohan shot up.

            Little Goten looked thoroughly confused; if he wasn't sitting on his brother then whom was he sitting on? Gohan's eyes filled with panic and quickly shoved Goten off and uncovered Videl who was gasping for air. "Videl, are you all right?!"

            Videl nodded her head and breathlessly reassured him, "Yhea, * cough * I'm       * wheeze * fine. * pant *" She slowly sat up as Gohan scolded his brother, the tears in Goten's eyes made him look so helpless and she couldn't help but come to his rescue, despite the fact he felt like a 60 ton anvil that was dropped on her abdomen. "Gohan, I'm fine I already told you that, leave him alone he didn't mean to hurt me."

            Goten sniveled, "I'm sorry Videl, I thought you were Big Brother."

            "See, he didn't mean to hurt me, he wanted to hurt you!"

            "Well then just give the boy a cookie. Why were you in my room anyway? It's too early!" 

            The tear dried and Goten looked up, "Mama says that it's time for you to get up for ummmm…SCHOOL that's it school. You, gots to get up for school." And with his mission completed he scampered off. 

            Gohan and Videl stared at the door Goten had just retreated from. "He must have got me harder then I thought, I could have sworn he said that we had school."

            "Actually, that's what I heard too." Their eyes meeting they both yelled, "WE CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!!!!" 

            Chichi stormed into the room, "You can and you will. Now get down stairs eat breakfast and go!" With that said she did a quick turn and marched out the door.

            Eventually, the couple found them selves flying to school, with Videl in Gohan's arms grumbling. "Okay, you did bring all your stuff right?"

            "Yhea, I brought them. Stupid Sharpner always screwing everything up. How about I screw up your head and see how you like that…"

                Gohan made a quick pass by his place so Videl could drop off her stuff. They were defiantly not going back to his parents! When that was completed the walked over to the school. Gohan was fidgeting nervously and Videl was still talking to herself about different methods of killing Sharpner. Even though the look on her face said, 'I-hate-you-all' and 'touch-me-and-die" Gohan somehow knew she was enjoying each twisted, bloody thought.

            It was a good thing they sat together in class and with Videl's look no one bothered to ask about their uhh 'situation'. Even the teachers kept their distance, who were all very happy because of their new contracts, and gave treats to all the students in their class. Now depending on the teacher's definition of treat they either got free time or a test. (A.N. Does anyone else have those teachers?)

            Though it would seem to anyone that this day would continue to go smoothly, however that's not the point of this story. Cause today Videl's and Gohan's class has gym! (scary music in the background) 

            They stood in front of the gym doors and looked at each other. "Okay how are we going to work this? You can't go into the girl's locker room and I can't go into the boy's and we need to change…"

            Gohan scratched the back of his head thinking, when he heard Videl's voice, "If I take him into the girl's room then maybe I can steal a glimpse and see if his butt is really as…" Then her voice died down. Gohan blinked at him a couple of moments before shaking his head deciding he was hearing things. Videl wouldn't say something like that, he might expect it from Erasa, but not Videl!

            "Well, we'll just have to skip the changing." And almost as an after thought, "It shame it has to be that way." Gohan turned stiff and eyes bugged as Videl dragged him into the gym.

            Gohan stood as far away from Videl as the handcuffs would allow. Videl kept giving him weird looks but he kept his eyes forward. The class was going to play volleyball and so Gohan and Videl sat on the sidelines. When the game had started Videl leaned over to Gohan, "What the heck is the matter with you?! Why did you keep saying that I didn't really say those things? What things are you talking about?"

            Gohan looked at her confused then blushed, "When you said that you wanted to…Wait a minute, I wasn't saying anything in line!"

            "Yes you were! You kept saying, 'Videl would never say those things.' Like it was a mantra or something!"

            Gohan's eyes widen as everything was piecing together in his head. _'She heard what I was thinking so I must have heard what she was thinking and that means…'_ "Oh, Dende this can't be happening!!!" Gohan yelled attracting the class's attention to himself. Videl quickly gave them all a death glare before giving Gohan her ultimate death glare that he could nearly feel it melting his skin and insides while frying his brain. Videl yanked on the handcuff chain as a demand for him to follow, and he obeyed. Walking out the gym's double door like lamb to the slaughter. 

            "What the heck was that about! And I don't want to hear any of your wishy-washy lies, clear." 

            Videl stood there expectantly for Gohan to explain his actions. Now Gohan realized two things one: he's a terrible liar so obviously he couldn't use that as an escape goat. Two: if he told Videl that they're bonding and of course would have to explain all about sayins and their mating stuff ect. We'll I don't think she'd handle it well. Gohan sighed loudly, "Let's leave school early today and I guess I'll explain everything, but you have to promise not to freak out, k'."

            Videl waved her free hand impatiently, "Yhea, yhea, yhea." _'Geez you'd think he's going to tell me something serious! I already know he's Sayinman and the Goldfighter, and even if I didn't that wouldn't be enough to freak me out…what if he's referring to a disease he has?! OMG, maybe I've contracted it! Just a minute Videl, you're overreacting! All he's going to do is confirm my suspicion.'_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Gohan's) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _'Okay this is worst then the disease. He wants me to believe that he's an alien hybrid. My gosh I think he's finally cracked! That proves another one of my hypothesis too much school is bad for someone's mental health! This is great I can make a great deal of money and be a hero in the eyes of everyone on Earth! To bad that it's at Gohan's disadvantage but there's casualties in every war I suppose.'_ Videl sat there completely spaced out, Gohan had stopped talking awhile ago and was worried when Videl didn't make a move. She'd been sitting there for nearly a half an hour after he had stopped talking 'cause he noticed that she was no longer with him. 

            _'Maybe all this is a little much for her. I knew I shouldn't have told her! Now she's in a state of shock! I hope this is only temporary, and that she isn't having a mental brake down.' _ Suddenly Videl started laughing hysterically. 

            "You actually think that you're an alien!"

            "Well, depending on how you look at it. To Piccolo I'm full alien but to my parents only half." This just caused Videl to laugh harder and Gohan started to worry that she wasn't getting enough oxygen. "Videl it's really not that funny and you're missing the seriousness of it all!"

            Videl bit back her laughter and managed to blurt out, "You're right I'll go call the Psycho Ward and see if they have a space for you Hahahaha!"

            Gohan eyes narrowed into slights and her growled dangerously, "Videl, I am not playing with you."

            He's tone actually frightened Videl to the point she'd stopped laughing and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're not."

            Gohan slowly shook his head, "Look Videl do you remember when you thought you heard me continuously say something during gym," Videl nodded her head, "Well, you were hearing my thoughts. Now don't say anything just yet. Before we went into the gym and were discussing locker rooms I heard your thoughts. Well, in the Sayin culture that is the first step in mating." 

            Videl gulped and her mind began to race. _'If him being half Sayin is true then that would explain a lot about him. Him jumping 40 feet in the air, how he's able to fly, all those times he's accidentally breaks lockers or other hard objects, how we could hear one another's thoughts and,' _ "Hold up mating?!" Gohan blushed a deep crimson and nodded. "But I didn't agree to any of this! Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Videl yelled.

            Videl's emotions were running wild and it began to effect Gohan, "Well, according to Vegeta the only way a Sayin bonds is through mutual consent."

            "But I didn't sign anything Son Gohan."

            "That's not what I meant by mutual consent. I meant that we both share an attraction to one another."

            "If this is the first step then there's got to be more." 

            Gohan looked around nervously, "How about we get something to eat I'm really hungry."

            "**SON GOHAN, YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW!"**

            "Yes, this is more of the courtship, there's a point when I must well, I guess you can say hunt you, and then of course the actually mating process… Videl are you alright?"

            Videl's face had turned a terrible shade of white then grabbed her head and began to shake her head in a denial fashion, "SON GOHAN I HATE YOU!!!" 

            "Videl, please don't be made at me! It shouldn't have even gone this fast I mean we haven't known each other long enough."

            "Then why is it going 'this fast'!"

            "I don't know maybe the handcuffs have something to do with it! I DON'T KNOW VIDEL OKAY! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

            Videl stopped and a feeling of pain hit her but it wasn't her pain it was Gohan's. She wanted to help him but she couldn't. She didn't know what to do. "How about we just go to bed. We are both an emotional mess and won't be able to do anything right if we keep this up." Gohan nodded absent-mindedly and lead Videl to the bedroom where he immediately fell asleep. Videl however stayed awake and watched him for a little while. "I'm sorry Gohan, I just don't think I'm ready for something like this." She kissed him softly on the forehead and went to sleep. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, that was a tough ending! Didn't know it would go there, but know the question were do you think it should go from here. I've got one more whole day to write and then the ending! Let me know! R/R or e-mail me at dragons_dream15@hotmail.com and write suggestion for handcuffs or something along that line.

                                                            -Umi          


	7. bathrooms, boys, and reporters Oh my!

Hey all! This is Umi! Thanks so much to all who have reviewed and e-mailed their ideas to me! ^.^ This is the second to the last chapter then I'll be finished! Hehehe! Well here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl and Gohan were in the kitchen making breakfast, neither one had uttered so much as a good morning and it was driving them both nuts! Gohan was the first to break the silence with a loud sigh, "Videl, how about we forget what happened yesterday?" 

            Videl seem to think a little, "Sure, and forget school. It's too much of a hassle." 

            Gohan laughed lightly, "I'd have to agree with you there, besides it'll be safer for Sharpener."

            "Since when did you care about Sharpener's well being?" Videl asked slyly.

            "Well, I have to, being Sayinman and all oopse." Gohan realized his confession a moment too late. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the screaming and yelling he was sure would come, however the sound of laughing filled the air instead. 

            "You actually thought I hadn't figured out that you're Sayinman! Geezs Gohan I'm not an idiot!" Then Videl laughed a little harder.

            Gohan, however was blushing like mad, "No…I never thought that…umm th-th-that you were an… ugh an-an-an idi-idiot." Videl laughed harder at his stuttering. Gohan took a deep breath to make him stop then asked what she wanted to do.

            Videl thought for a moment and looked around his home, noting that there was nothing very intrasting that to do there, "Umm…how about we just go out? It's not like there's much to do here."

            Gohan shrugged his shoulders in agreement. So when they finished breakfast they ventured out into the world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Shopping District) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

            "Ugh, I am never eating there again!" Videl said in disgust.

            "I don't know, I kind of liked it."

            Videl gave him the What-are-you-on look then retorted, "Like you would know, you inhale your food and don't have time to taste it!" Videl crossed her arms over her chest and Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed. She was right after all he really didn't taste it. 

            They walked around window shopping neither finding anything of interest, well Gohan found a book store but Videl refused to go there. Gohan noticed that Videl seemed to be looking for something impractical so asked. Videl didn't say anything right away but she pointed at what she was looking for. Gohan looked at where Videl's finger was pointing to and paled, "You want to go to a lingerie store!"

            Videl's eyes widen then forcibly glared at him, "Not that store you dope, the bathroom next to it!"

            "Oh. Wait a minute; you can't use the restroom here! I can't go into the girl's room!" Gohan stated franticly.

            "Gohan I'm not going all the way back to your place just to use the restroom!" With that said she dragged Gohan over to the door. Videl poked her head into the door then opened the door all the way and let out a sigh of relief thankful that there was no one in there. "Come on Gohan." She hissed and yanked on the chain.

            Gohan followed his discomfort showing. They hurried into the closest stall and locked the door. The stalls were all very narrow and had Japanese style toilets. "Turn around Gohan!" Gohan obediently turned around to give Videl the most amount of privacy he could give her at the moment. However didn't stop either one of them from blushing or escape the awkward feeling.

            "Okay I'm done." Gohan turned around relieved. He hated these bathroom breaks.

Gohan went to open the door however the stalls were two narrow so the door couldn't get past him. "Move Gohan! You're to big!" Videl and Gohan tried to switch places, she being smaller the door could get by easier, however Gohan tripped bring Videl along with him. 

            "Sorry Videl." Gohan attempted to get up but couldn't seem to move his foot. 

            "Gohan, I can't get up until you do."

            "But Videl, my foot is stuck!"

            "What could you get your foot stuck in?! The only thing in here is…no don't tell me you got your foot stuck there. Please don't tell me that." Videl groans when Gohan smiled sheepishly in response. Videl twisted her body and slid out from under him, "Gohan! You got your foot shoved in the toilet!" She grabbed his foot with both hands and yanked. "Well, it's in there tight, I need something to grease it down so I can get it out." 

            Videl shoved her head in the space between the stall door and the floor and searched for anything that would help get his foot out. "Aha!" She smiled when she spotted a bottle of lotion on the sink. _'but how do I get._ _Maybe that roll of toilet paper will work!'_ Videl grabbed the roll of toilet paper and poked her head back out. _'Okay Videl just get the roll behind the lotion and pull it off the sink like a lasso.'_  Videl threw the toilet paper and it landed right where she wanted, grinning she began to reel it in, or at least she tried. She was just getting more of the paper and the roll wasn't doing anything. Angry she yanked really hard causing the toilet paper to come of the roll and float mockingly to the floor. She was about to throw a hessy fit when the outside door opened. Videl quickly pulled her head back in.

            "Videl what's." "Be quiet!"

            Videl saw green-heeled shoes walking past her stall door, "umm excuse me miss, will you pass me that bottle of lotion on the counter please." 

            _'Why in the world is she asking for lotion?'_ Videl was about to turn and glare at Gohan but then realized the comment was inside her head. Videl groaned as remembrance what Gohan had told her came back. "Stupied Gohan." Videl breathed.

            Then she noticed the bottle of lotion in front of her head and shouted thank you before twisting her body around Gohan to get to his foot. Videl twisted so that her chest was right in front of Gohan's face and poor Gohan was bombarded with NC-17 thoughts. He tried to turn his head but found that he couldn't do that without pulling Videl with him. His face turned bright red and he began to curse under his breath.

            Videl didn't notice the position she was in and began smoothing lotion on his shoe, when she deemed it was enough she began to yank on his foot, but it was still stuck. "All right Gohan on the count of three pull your foot up. 1…2…3!" Videl and Gohan tumbled backward and through the stall door. Pausing only for a second to confirm that Gohan's foot was indeed out of the toilet, before they booked it out of there. Leaving a gaping Erasa in the dust.

            "Videl…Gohan…in the bathroom…together. OMG they're a couple! I'll have to call everyone at school! Oh, and the reporters…"

            Gohan and Videl panted Videl from lack of oxygen and Gohan well from embarrassment. Videl plopped herself onto the bench and buried her head in one of her arms. Looking around Gohan spotted an ice cream stand, "Hey Videl, how about we get some well deserved ice cream? My treat."

            Videl picked up her head and looked over at the stand, shrugging her shoulders she allowed Gohan to lead the way. Walking to a table they sat down not speaking a word. While Videl was engrossed on eating her ice cream Gohan had spotted a young man who kept looking at Videl. He was wearing a fox logo black and yellow beanie, with matching shirt; his pants were baggy and hanging off his hips. His messy brown and bleached hair peeked out from under his beanie and skimmed over his green eyes. He sat himself down a little too close to Videl for Gohan's liking. A low growl resounded from his throat. The boy gave Gohan a strange look but other than that paid him no mind. "Hey, got tickets to a punk show tonight, all I need is a good looking babe to go with." Videl continued to ignore him and Gohan's eyes narrowed into slits. "Come on, a girl like you wants to have fun, so how about it?" 

            Videl was struggling to keep herself calm why she didn't know normally she either just walked away or gave in to the temptation on pound the guy. That's when she released that she was experiencing Gohan's feelings right now, "Gohan, are you…"

            If you don't get your hand off her I will blast it off, do I make myself clear." His tone was so low and calm it almost made Videl wet herself, not to mention the boy who turned a sickly shade of white. 

            "Ummm y-y-yes s-s-sirrrr." He quickly removed his hand.

            "Get up." The boy shot up stiffing his spin. "Good, now listen closely because I will not repeat nor will I hesitate to kill you if you disobey me, never touch her again. Now leave before I change my mind and decide to kill you." The boy ran like all hell was loose. 

            Videl gaped at Gohan, "Why did you –I mean how did you,"

            "There they are!" Gohan and Videl's head snapped in the direction of the voice only to see a herd of reporters and their camera crew running toward them. Without a word spoken they ran even faster than the boy did. 

            Store blurring into each other, jumping over tables and benches, turning over trashcans and the occasional person Videl and Gohan ran before coming to a halt as another pack of reporters made their presence known with shouts of, "Ms. Satan, who is this young man?" "Ms. Satan a word!" "Ms. Satan how long?" "Ms. Satan is it true you're pregnant?" "Is he the baby's father?" "Ms. Satan!" "Ms. Satan!" The ambush was closing in around the handcuffed pair, the shouts of war ringing in their ears. Acting quickly when the reporters were just out of arms reach Gohan scooped Videl up in his arms and took off to the alley behind them and jumped on the roof where jumped a few more before taking off into the sky. 

            Landing on the roof of his house Gohan allowed Videl to slide through his arms. "So is that how you allude me?" Gohan gave her his Son smile instead of a voiced answer. Videl hit him on the shoulder, not expecting it to hurt, and made her way inside. Gohan sighed, it was almost evening and tomorrow they would be free. But he began to doubt that's what he really wanted.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One chapter to go, can you believe it! I know I can't! But I've learned my lesson; finish writing the story before putting it up for all to see! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter and if you have ideas for the last one just e-mail me at dragons_dream15@hotmail.com just put MH ideas or something like that. Till next time!

                                                                        ~Umi                          


	8. Getting it all worked out maybe

Hey all it's Umi5! Well, this is the last and final chapter! The rest will be up to you to decide! My biggest hope is that it not only entertained you but also inspired you as well. I've read so many Gohan/Videl fics and they're pretty much the same, but by adding a little thing like handcuffs makes the story soooo much more interesting! Tell, me if I did the idea justice by R/R. Thanks to all for the encouragements! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them against the harsh rays. Sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I was wondering when you'd get up?" "Huh?" Videl giggled at his confused expression, and leaned over firmly placed her lips on his. Gohan froze but relaxed when he felt Videl's tongue brush against his lips. He quickly pinned her down on the bed refusing to give up her lips. A muffled sound came from her, but he continued to ravish her. "Gohan!" Gohan snapped up out of bed, eyes wide and out of breath. "Gohan are you okay?"Gohan slowly turned his head to face Videl who was staring at him. Gohan nodded wordlessly. "You sure?" 

"Yay."

"Hey, guess what! There's suppose to be a spectacular view of the full moon tonight, maybe after all this is over we can watch it together. Now come on I want to take a shower!"

Gohan's eyes widen a full moon! That's why he had that dream he's in heat! That's when he realized what Videl had said about the shower, "Umm…Videl how about we just wait to take a shower when we get out of these today?"

Videl stopped, "Why? I mean we have to go to Erasa's birthday today!"

"I know but it's at noon and umm…"

Videl looked at him questioningly before her expression lightened and she shrugging her shoulders, "Alright I'll wait till later. So how about we go get breakfast."

Videl lead the way to the kitchen, however Gohan's attention was focused on her butt rather than (gasp!) the food. Gohan snapped out of his trance and moaned to himself, how was he going to get through this? The day has just started and he was already having trouble controlling his Saiyin-jin hormones.

Videl poured her cereal and milk and sat down to eat it. Gohan did the same only absent-mindedly, every move she made totally fascinated him. Videl looked at him questioningly he had barely eaten (well compared to what he normally does.) and he kept staring at her. "Gohan are you alright?" She waited a moment but Gohan didn't answer he was still staring at her! "Gohan!"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked confused. 

"What's wrong with you!"

Gohan blushed a deep crimson, "Uhhh…nothing, nothing at all!" 

Videl gave him a skeptical look informing him that she didn't believe him but that she would leave it alone. "Well, we have four hours till the party what should be do till then?" 

Gohan released the air he didn't realize he was holding, "Ummm…hey, did we even buy Erasa anything?"

Videl's eyes widen, "Oh no! We forgot to buy her a gift! We'd better go out shopping then."

Gohan groaned he hated shopping. Videl smacked him on the shoulder and told him that they should get ready to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Shopping District) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What exactly are you planning on getting her?" Gohan asked. He had never really gone birthday shopping for a girl before, At least not a girl like Erasa.

"I was thinking that we should get her some clothes. It's always a safe bet to buy Erasa some clothes." Gohan groaned again out of all the shopping they could have done clothes shopping was the worst. Videl glared at him, "Oh, stop it! It's not going to kill you!"

Gohan looked at Videl with watery puppy dog eyes, "Promise?" Videl laughed and led him to the junior's clothing section in one of the stores. 

Videl began to thumb through the racks, "Videl, how do you know if it will fit her?" 

Videl frowned, "Well, she wears the same size as me so what fits me should fit her. I guess I'd better try it on."

Gohan's eyes widen, "Couldn't you just find the right size and buy it?" 

"No, just because it's the right size number it could be made to fit a particular shape. Like larger shoulders, or breast, maybe they have shorter arms, you know stuff like that. I need to try them on so I know for sure they'll fit her." Videl explained as she continued her search through the racks.

"But, but I'd have to go with you into the dressing room!" Gohan stated franticly.

Videl looked at him weird, "It's not like you haven't been doing that the last couple of days! What's gotten into you?"

Gohan diverted this eyes and Videl let the subject drop as she pulled a dress out of the other clothes and smirked as she handed it to Gohan to carry with the other clothes. "I think that should be enough. Come on we need to sneak into one of the dressing rooms so I can try this stuff on." 

A strange looked crossed his face. It faintly resembled the smirk that Vegeta was so well known for with a look of almost hunger. But the look quickly faded and made Gohan look more like a deer caught in headlights as she dragged him to the nearest cubical. 

Gohan looked around the room but didn't turn around like usually did. Videl cocked an eyebrow, "Gohan…"

Gohan stared at her expectantly and suddenly caught himself and turned around. He blushed as his imagination went wild. He had to use every ounce of discipline not to stare in the mirror that was conveniently right next to him. "Hey Gohan, what do you think of this one? Will Erasa like it?" Videl asked.

Gohan turned around and air got caught in his throat. Videl was wearing a very revealing red dress. It was cut low so that there was a lot of cleavage and it was short showing of part of her thigh. The sleeves were see-through allowing him to see the slender of her neck and shoulders. A trickle of blood found its way out of his nose as he continued to stare. Videl knew what he was thinking; she had had the same dream as he did. Because she woke up earlier she caught the vibes of the rest of his dream. She was just playing with him. However what she didn't understand was why the sudden change? Did it have something to do with the whole accelerated bonding thing? Whatever it was she kind of liked having this attention from him, of course only from him. "Well?" she pressed him.

"I-it's…uh…ummm…don' you t-think…that umm…well,"

"Gohan spit it out!" She pretended to growl at him, however her eyes were dancing with amusement. 

"It's nice." He said in a small voice.

Videl turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "You really think so?" She flipped her hair up to see the low back, and turned around thrusting her chest out a little more pretending that she was inspecting it when in reality she was just taunting him.

"Umm…yhea."

"Hmmm…I don't like it. I think we'll just give her that monkey shirt and the skirt." She began to unzip it and slid one of her shoulders out of the dress, "Turn around Gohan." Gohan, who had been staring at her quickly complied as the infamous blushed graced his cheeks once again.

With the gift purchased and wrapped they went to Erasa's house for her birthday. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(The birthday Party) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

People were everywhere, some in the pool others hanging out. Erasa suddenly appeared next to them and just about scared the bajesus out of them, "Hey Videl and (giggle) Gohan!"

"Happy Birthday Erasa." The both said in unison. Erasa giggled some more as they blushed. "Here's your gift." Erasa beamed as she accepted the present and she left to put it with the rest. 

When Erasa left Videl leaned over and whispered into Gohan's ear, "Where's Sharpener?"

As if on cue Sharpener jumped off the roof startling several of the unsuspecting guests. He was decked out in a tuxedo with a cape that fluttered down around him as he lifted off his top hat and bowed. Replacing the hat on his head he shot a cheesy grin at Erasa. Then shouted, "I am the great magician Sharpdecar, here to mystify you!" He did a twirl and smoke shot up from either side of him, the smoke made every one cough but one cheer was heard from the crowed, "Wow, magic! I love magic! This is so great! Wahooo!" This cheer, of course belonged to Erasa.

Sharpener slightly blushed but schooled his features again. "Ladies and Gentlemen for my first trick I will unlock these three rings! Notice that these rings are indeed solid. Now watch as I pull them apart!" He yanked on one of the rings to find that it didn't give. Blushing he pulled harder one ring in each hand, he tired to pull them apart has hard as he could but to no avail. Frustrated he threw the rings on the ground and they were pulled apart and each went their separate ways, one shattered a window and the other landed in the punch ball splashing all those near by. Again Erasa was the only one to cheer, the rest remained silent.

Laughing nervously he reached for his hat, "How about this one, I will now pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Sharpener flipped the hat over to show every one that there was nothing in his hat, then proving that nothing was in his sleeve he dug his hand into the hat. His face scrunched as he searched around in the hat for something furry, but was coming out fruitless. Finally when his entire arm was immersed into the hat he finally felt something soft. Grabbing it he pulled it out to find a…skunk? Frantic he flung it away towards a group on the lawn. They got up and ran for it as the angry skunk began to spray them. Boos were heard among the crowed and Sharpener backed up.

"Okay, how about we go straight to my finale? Gohan, Videl will you please make your way on stage." Sharpener called out to them. All attention turned to the handcuffed pair, they blushed from embarrassment. Making their way on stage Sharpener explained why the couple was handcuffed and that they were going to be shoved into a box. Gohan and Videl began to protest about the whole box thing but Sharpener quickly shoved them in it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(inside the box) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ouch! Gohan you're on my toe!"

Gohan stumbled backwards to the opposite wall, "Sorry."

"Ugh, stupied Sharpener! When all this is over, oh that boy is going to get it!" Videl declared threateningly.

Gohan smiled weakly, "To be quite honest, Videl, I'm actually sorry that this time is up." 

Videl looked up at him, "Really?" He nodded his head. "You know, I am too." Slowly their faces inched closer together before their lips actually touched. Gohan reached both his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck, and they began to explore one another's mouths. However their little vacation was cut short due to a sudden bright light. Breaking apart they saw several pairs of eyes staring at them and cameras taking shot after shot of them two embracing. Gohan growled and closed the door to the box irritated about the interruption. 

Gohan encircled her waist once again and leaned down but Videl stopped him, "Gohan look! We're not handcuffed anymore!"

Gohan blinked and noticed that indeed the handcuffs were missing. Smiling he leaned over to her ear, "How about we forget the whole moon viewing and do something a bit more intrasting?" 

"I don't know, Saiyin, I kind of like the idea of being courted." 

Gohan looked at her surprised. Videl smiled at him and walked out of the box to make her way through the reporters and teenagers all the while the smile stayed on her face. Yes it was most defiantly going to be fun to taunt her hybrid boyfriend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Don't forget to R/R! -Umi5 


End file.
